Baka and Test, Two new Students!
by xnife
Summary: The setting is before the 2nd term, 2 new students join class F! how will this change the war between class A and F?
1. Two New Students!

Question 1

Please answer the following question.

Find x, 2x+y=8

Kato Isamu's answer

x= (-y+8)/2

Teacher comment

Elaborate more next time, but this will suffice.

Akihisa Yoshii's answer

2x+y=8 (circles X and draws arrows pointing towards it.)

Teacher comment

Don't make me call iron- i mean Nishimura-sensei in here.

Fumitzuki academy, both sides of the slope leading to the academy were filled with dazzling and budding cherry blossoms.

I, Kato Isamu a new student attending here, walk over to smell the flowers. I am wearing the Fumitzuki academy outfit with a computer bag down my side, other than that, I wear a glove to cover my left hand, Just then i suddenly felt a killing intent from behind. I was able to notice the killing intent because of my "friends" who'd always play pranks on me at my previous school.

"Yoshii! Adhere to the charges held against you!" A student wearing the academy outfit bolts by and dives behind the row of blossoms. There were a group of students wearing strange "black magic" attire running bundled together as if they were one organism. "I'll kill him when i find him!" "Death to the heretic!" they ran past me and towards the school, I almost can't believe the words I'm hearing, kill? It seems as if they were chasing that student, i wonder why, i pondered to myself.

Today is the start of the 2nd semester of the 2nd year of high school. I transferred here from my previous school, since I recently moved to this town." I really need to avoid those people." i told myself. My family moves from town to town because of my dad's job, I'm not too sure what it is he actually does, but my mom promised me that my dad had gotten a "permanent" job here, like i haven't heard that one before.

"Please wait..." a soft voice, barely audible comes from behind belonging to a beautiful girl with long pink hair. She finally caught up to the group and managed to make them stop. She stops running and puts her hands on her knees to catch her breath; it seems that she isn't a very athletic person. She starts talking to the group i previously felt a killing intent from. "It's not his fault, i forced him to walk to school with me..." she mumbles as she looks away shyly. The killing intent got thinker, by this time the aura of them was barely visible. "Die Pagan!"

"Gah" a sound comes from the bush behind me. "He's behind the bushes!" i hear a strong voice roar from a tall, muscular man with red spiky hair as he points at the bushes. His hair reminds me of a protagonist from a RPG i like, I thought to myself.

The boy jumps up from behind the bushes "YUUJI! I'll kill you! Leader sugawa of the FFF, Yuuji gets a kiss from Kirishima-san every morning! "Grrrr..." a murderous sound escapes from the pack; the mysterious aura is now clearly visible.

A look of extreme fear appears on the boy named Yuuji's face. "BOOM" The thunderous echo of the sound barrier ripped throughout the walkway, the student was instantly engulfed by the pack, and cries for forgiveness could be heard from the student as they dragged him toward the school.

"...First class inquisitor Yoshii, for bringing this heretics crimes to light, i shall forgive you, but do not let this happen again, or else." the leader warned as he pulled out a dangerous looking kunai that shone in the light. "Thank you, leader." The boy replied.

"Himeji! That isn't fair!" this time another voice came from behind me, this voice sounded sweet but could very likely turn into dangerous if she wanted it too. A cute girl who also had red hair tied up in a pony tail with a bow in it, who had long legs and a flat ches-.

I suddenly felt an even stronger killing intent come from her. "Aki! What are you thinking about?"

I froze; did she just hear my thoughts?

"It wasn't me Minami! I swea-"

"Aki I'm going to!" the girl expertly starts bending the boys back in the direction it's not supposed to go.

*Crack*

A sound of a bone breaking rings out from the boy; she then starts dragging the now unconscious boy towards the school. What just happened? She was very pretty, my heart even kind of flutter when I saw her. Oh well, I might as well go to my class; this sheet of paper I got from the principle says "2F". It seems like since I transferred here half way through the year, they stuck me into the lowest class.

I walk into 2-F and see Yoshii-kun tied to a cross surrounded by men dressed in the same purple outfits holding dangerous looking weapons. "Defendant, explain why you broke our code of conduct by entering class with Shimada-sama!" "Guilty!" the rest of the group replied mercilessly. "But I haven't said anything yet! Akihisa-kun cried in defense. "How is it my fault I walked in with Minami? The punishment should be reduced! Imagine if this happened to you!"

I stand there, starstruck, staring at the situation in front of me. "What kind of school is this?!"

"The defendant has a good point…"

A voice came from behind me, "Um… hello? Are you a new student?" I freaked out and jumped to the side, the beautiful girl with long pink hair from earlier was standing in the doorway. "My names Himeji Mizuki, it's nice to meet you." She gave a radiant smile and tilted her head to the side.

"M-my names Kato Isamu, please t-take care of me, is this normal? " I point towards the part of the room that was transformed into a one-sided interrogation area. "Oh… it's usually more hectic then this…."

I need out of this school.

I ask "who are they?" A student I haven't seen before appears almost out of thin air next to me holding a camera and replies "We are the FFF; we deal swift punishment to any who defile our code of conduct. Interacting with a female will incur our wrath, we deal punishment according to the amount of jealously we feel." He then swiftly dons the same outfit and joins the mob.

"What are you slackers doing!" a tall scary looking man who is probably our homeroom teacher walks through the door.

"Oh, no, it's Iron man!" In a flash the room went from a torture area to a standard class room.

"Class, we have 2 new students today."

I exclaimed "2?!"

A kind of voice but full of pride comes from the doorway. "Hello! My names Suzuki Atsuko! Please take care of me!" With a wink and a smile, she walked past me into the room.

Is that her from…? I look down at glove on my left hand. No… it can't be. I don't want to get my hopes up.

I look up and notice that she was very pretty, and about as tall as me, where as I am about 5' had dark brown hair cascading down her back, with a small chest but bigger then Minami's.

"Aki! I heard you!" Minami angrily yells. "Minami! I swear it wasn't me!"

"Student, come up here and write your name on the board and introduce yourself."

"M-me?" I awkwardly replied.

"Yes you."

I walked up to the board and wrote my name, "M-my name is Kota Isamu, it means bravery; please take care of me."

I was extremely nervous; I'm very shy in from of new people.

It felt like the whole room pierced me with their glares. "Hey! I saw you on the way to school! My name is Yoshii Akihisa."

"Nice to meet you Yoshii-kun." I replied. "You can call me Akihisa!" I walk toward the back of the room to an empty seat; I was surprised by the condition of the room.

"Why do we have tatamis and boxes?" I ask.

"It's because we're in class F, we are pretty much the least important. Hi! My name's Shimada Minami!"

"Nice to meet you, please take care of me." I replied

"I'm Sakamoto Yuuji, the class rep of this dropout class, call me Yuuji. That's Muttsurini, if you need any information or "other" things that's your man. By the way, his real name is Kouta Tsuchiya." He points to a student in a black ninja outfit taking pictures of Shimada-san.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yea he's like that all the time."

"This is a lively class." I replied.

I look up from Yuuji-kun to see Akihisa whispering to a girl who had short hair but was… wearing a male uniform?! Yuuji's voice came from where they were standing, "Kirishima-san! I'm ready to propose!" In the blink of an eye a beautiful girl with long black hair appeared through the door way. "I didn't say!" the girl ties up the defenseless Yuuji and drags him away.

"Hello Kota-kun, I'm Kinoshita Hideiyoshi, nice to meet you. Call me Hideiyoshi." "Nice to meet you, please take care of me." I answered.

Hideiyoshi spoke up "Akihisa, why did you want me to imitate Yuuji's voice?" the female cross-dresser asked.

Akihisa whispers to me "It might not look it, but he's a guy." "Eh? I exclaimed! What? No? How? That's a guy?

While I stood there dazed, Akihisa answered "Because! As a devout follower of the FFF, I have a sworn duty to deal revenge to those who break our code of conduct!"

"So, you were jealous?"

"Insanely! I'll kill him for ignoring such a beautiful girl!" At the same time he said that Himeji-san, Shimada-san and Suzuki-san walk up.

Both Himeji-san and Shimada-san show an eerie smile as they asked in unison "Who are you talking about?" I can feel a scary aura come from them, "U-um Nobody, heh heh..."he said as he looked away and scratched the back of his head.

Yuuji bursts through the doorway looking as if he just survived running through a warzone, he slowly limps over to where I'm standing.

"Hello Kato-kun! I'm a new student here too! Please take care of me!" Suzuki-san appears in front of me.

I was extremely nervous since a cute girl started talking to me "Hi Suzuki-san, please take care of me too."

"Can I ask why you wear a glove on your left hand?" she asked.

I tense up, I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet! "Gloves are cool. Heh heh…" I awkwardly reply, while I looked away. "Hmmm. Okay!" she says in an upbeat voice.

That was close; I look down at my left hand… I wonder… what exactly happened back then? I pushed the thought away; I don't need to think about this now.

I look up to see everyone staring at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

Yuuji interrupted and said "Never mind that, we need to discuss our battle plan."

"Battle plan?" I asked. "Isn't this a school?"

"Primarily yes, but this school has adapted a system in which students use their grades in their classes to fight other students using avatars, in theory it's supposed to encourage the student to study harder."

"Isn't the limit 100 points?"

"Originally yes, but in this school the only limit is time, within a hour one can manage over 800 points, like our very own Muttsurini.

*shakes head violently*

"I've meant to ask, but why is he called silent pervert?"

"Muttsurini has the parameters of every girl in the school, and has pictures of most of them."

*Shakes head even more violently.*

I need to take note of that, I said to myself.

"Really? Can I see-" the piercing death stares from the girls interrupted my sentence. "Erm, I mean, how does the fighting work?"

"Teachers of each subject can set up a "summoning field" that allow avatars to be summoned within the given area, with this, student can fight avatars using not only their score but using certain strategies and their skill with controlling their avatar." My eyes sparkle at the mention of avatar fighting. "That's so cool! I'd love to practice with my beast, what rules do I need to know?"

"One of the most important rules is that you cannot run from a battle, if you have been challenged you must accept, if you do not, you are immediately sent to remedial classes by Iron man. You do not want that." Yuuji says as he looks at our teacher. "He runs triathlons, and has superhuman like ability, that's why we call him ironman. Back to the main topic, our very own class idiot spends a lot of time in remedial classes!"

"Eh? Yuuji! Are you talking about me?! You're more of an idiot then I am!"

"As If!"

They started to clash between the group.

"Wait!" I yelled, they both stop and look at me. "When do I get to see my avatar?"

"Judging by the fact that we just started the 2nd semester, the teacher's should give pop quizzes to assess how much we can recall over the break. Tomorrow we can develop a battle plan that includes both you and Suzuki-san, do well on your quizzes and we can challenge class A!"

With that the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Tomorrow I get to see my avatar; I wonder how it'll look.

I Hate introductions! They always take so long! This is the first chapter of "Two New Students?!" Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Old Past, New Experiences!

Crash! Smoke everywhere, falling debris slammed onto the ground, the old house was coming down. "I'm getting out of here!" One of my friends cried as we ran towards the door. "Wait!" I stopped. "Where is -tan?" I screamed crying. I hesitated, I watched as all the other boys just left, devastated I thought, how could they do that to her? I stared at the door for a while before running throughout the house, calling her name. The smoke burned and stung my eyes as I ran, terrified of what was happening. "-tan" I called for her again. "I'm over here!" A terrified voice called from the room over. I immediately stop and ran towards her voice and see a shut door. I rammed the door with my shoulder, it flew open and I saw her pinned under some broken debris from the destroyed roof. She was covered in soot, crying even more then I was. "Don't worry I'll help you!" I promised as I ran towards her. As soon as I got to her a flaming piece of debris from the roof fell down towards her. Filled with adrenaline I cried "No!" as I rushed and jumped towards it.

"Onii-chan! Wake up!"

"Ah!" I yelled, I woke up and threw my arms to protect myself, my little brother who was in 5th grade stood there, staring at me. Onii-Chan you had the nightmare again..." He said casting his look downward. After that he walked back towards his room, he looked back to see if I was ok before leaving the room. Drenched in sweat I laid back down, looking at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath.

"I had that dream again..." I thought back 6 years ago. I can still smell the burnt wood even now. I look down at my left hand. I pulled the glove off and flip my hand back and forth, looking at the burn marks. What happened after that? I don't remember much about her or the house, that event scarred me. I thought as sleep stole over me.

Question 2

Health Education, answer the following question.

Explain the difference between arteries and veins in the human anatomy.

Shimada Minami's answer

I think ones red and the others blue?

Teachers comment

Sensei feels like it's sad to only know this much.

Kota Isamu's answer

They're in your body, I think...

Teachers comment

Yes, this seems like something Yoshii-kun would say.

Kouta Tsuchiya answer

An artery sends blood away from the heart while a vein brings blood to the heart. Veins have valves while arteries do not; the pulmonary artery is the only artery that doesn't have oxygen rich blood -

Teachers comment

That's enough, your correct.

Perfect Area Complete! I woke up to the alarm playing one of my favorite songs. I lie up and shut off the alarm, "Onii-chan!" My brother came into the room all ready for school. "Get ready! I want to go to school!"

"Alright, I'll come in just a minute." I told him as he ran off.

I got up and got dressed and yelled "what do you want for breakfast! Mom and dad go to work before we get up, so I'm going to make breakfast from now on!"

"I want scrambled eggs!" I heard him say in a really happy voice.

I walk into the kitchen to make breakfast, after making the scrambled eggs we sit down at the table to eat.

"So how was your first day of school?" I asked sticking a fork full of food in my mouth.

"Great! I made a friend! Her name is Hazuki Shimada!" he replied happily throwing his arms in the air.

"That's great! Go wash up, we can head to your school after." I said while picking up our plates and putting them in the kitchen.

"Okay!" He says smiling and runs off to the bathroom, soon after he was ready, we left the house. After I dropped him off at his school I headed to my class.

"Old hag? What are you doing in class F?" Yuuji blurts out as he jumps back in surprise, at the same time, the principal walks through the door.

"Respect your elder boy; I have an assignment for your class specifically." She said with dignity, pointing a slapstick fan at Yuuji.

I'm sitting playing cards with Himeji-san and Atsuko-san. I watch as Yoshii-kun walks up to the principal and say "So, you picked us because you know how amazing and talented we are." As he walks up and leans he shoulder on her.

"No, I just needed students with low score." she said as she pushed him away.

"Get out of here old hag!" Both Sakamoto-kun and Akihisa yell in unison. I watch as Yuuji starts to push her out of the classroom.

I looked at her and said "Um, what is it exactly you need us to do?"

"I developed some new interactions within the system, and I need some lab- volunteers for it." She said stuttering as she said volunteers, easily pushing Sakamoto-kun, who is a muscular man, away from her.

I yelled "Were you going to say lab rats?! You are an old hag!" I stand up and point at her.

"What do we get out of this hag?" Yuuji interrupts while crossing his arms.

"I do not negotiate with brats; you get the satisfaction of helping the school." She retorted smugly.

"Na, that's not going to work, we'll help you, in return, you grant me a couple of favors." Yuuji bargained.

"How old do you think I am?"The principal yelled as she swung the fan at Yuuji which he smoothly dodged it.

Akihisa starts mumbling "ninety-" while he puts he fingers on his face in a thinking position.

"That was rhetorical! You brats, fine you can have one favor." She said as she lost her composure, throwing her arms in the air.

"Glad we could understand each other." Yuuji said with a smug look. "What is this new interaction?"

"You'll find out, if you need to send your avatar back just say "out", like previous experiments before. I look forward to your results." She then leaves the room, glaring at Yuuji.

I look around the room, Himeji-san and Atsuko-san were still holding their cards but I can see Himeji-san's cards, I turn away to keep from cheating, I hate cheating, if you want to win, you should do it fairly, or so that's my opinion. When she left the room went back to how it was before, Akihisa and Sakamoto-kun were discussing something in the corner; Muttsurini is cleaning his camera fidgeting and moving around, Hideiyoshi who was staring at the doorway, had a look on his face as if he was thinking about something.

Yuuji says "Isamu, Atsuko-san, were going to have to put off teaching the basics of combat with the avatars.

"Huh!?" I exclaimed, "So then, Sakamoto-kun, if we can't practice avatar movements, what should we do?"

"Call me Yuuji, and it's probably a trap, I can't tell what that old hag is up to, she agreed to my deal easily..." Yuuji said as he started to pace around the room. It seems like when he's in serious thought he paces, how unoriginal, I thought.

"The only to find out is to try it." Hideiyoshi says as he asks Yuuji to create a summon area.

Yuuji creates a summon area with his bracelet.

"Eh? How come you can do that?" I asked surprised again. "I thought only teachers can do that!" I said as I pointed at him.

"I won it in a tournament last term, Hideiyoshi, summon you avatar." He said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Ok." Hideiyoshi replied as he called out his avatar.

Avatars, or so I'm told, are representation of your inner self. They grow and change as you do.

A flash of light fills the room and what comes out is...

"A chicken?" Everyone yells in unison, completely surprised by seeing an animal instead of an avatar.

"What is the old hag up to? Trying to make fun of us?" Yuuji asked in an irritated tone.

"I don't know Yuuji, I think it's kind of cute" Yoshii-kun makes a small laugh as he approaches the chicken.

"...even a chicken is called cute by Aki..."

"...We have even more competition..."

I overhear Shimada-San and Himeji-san mumbling and looking down at the ground, twirling their feet. I laugh inside, it seems like even though everyone calls him an idiot, he still is interesting to some.

Shimada-san is looking at her feet with her arms behind her back moving her feet around on the floor.

When you look at her like this; Shimada-san has a really cute side, different from her usual aggressive side. Maybe she isn't so bad after all I thought to myself.

Everyone is confused and talking except for Kinoshita-kun. He is frozen in the spot where he first called his summoned beast, just staring into space.

"I'm g-going to be right back..."

Kinoshita-kun awkwardly says as he stumbles out the door, staring at the chicken.

What's his deal? He seemed like he saw a ghost.

"Hideiyoshi!" Yoshii-kun calls out, "come back here for a sec!" As he sprints off after Kinoshita-kun.

"Atsuko-san, do you have any idea what that was about?" I asked figuring she might know him better.

"No, I haven't the slightest idea, like you I'm new here."

Oh right, I forgot that. "Oh okay. By the way, where did you move from?"

"My family came here from Sukawa village."

"Really? I used to live there I think, but my family moves around all the time, so it was a long time ago." I think back to when I was younger, although I can't remember anything...

"It was a small and peaceful town; it had the most beautiful tsubaki trees in nature..." She trails off in the end.

"It seems like you really miss that place." I said, trying to comfort her.

"...Well it's not really the place as it's something else..." she whispered as she looked away.

"Huh?" I replied

"Nothing!" She waves her arms in front of her red face.

Hmm? Question marks float above my head.

While looking at this girl I could feel a sense of peace, she was so nice to be around... I started talking without realizing it.

"I remember there was a special place I used to go to… Whenever I felt sad, or alone, I would run away, I would run from everything. One day I was running from some kids who were making fun of me, and I ran away until I came to a hill, at the top of the hill I tripped and tumbled down into the woods. I was cut up and bruised everywhere, I was crying until I look up and saw a beautiful tsubaki tree, I've never seen anything like it before… and standing next to the tree was a girl, but I can't remember her name. So every time I got scared I would go find her and we would go to that spot. "I look down at my hand with the glove on it; I realized where I am and tense up. What am I doing? I don't even know this person?

"No way... Your?!" She put her hands up to her mouth stood up with teary eyes and ran off to the door." Sorry! I'll be back!"

"W-wait! Did I say-?" I tried to say but she was already out the door. I felt a malevolent aura from behind.

"He made her cry..." "I'll kill you!" "Suzuki-sama should never cry... I'll get revenge!" I hear dangerous words from behind me; I slowly turn around to see a group of people wearing the FFF robes holding knives and swords, glaring at me.

"Whoa whoa guys, it's not what you think!" I waved my hands in front of me, trying to pacify their anger.

"Die pagan heretic!" someone yells from the group, silencing me. They started throwing knives at me.

"Watch out! Those knives are sharp!" I dodge some knives that nearly pierced my computer bag. "I have important stuff in there!" I yelled as I grabbed my computer bag and bolt out the door.

In my computer bag, I'm carrying a laptop I use for miscellaneous stuff, usually gaming.

"What who?-" suddenly I'm pulled by my bag into an empty room.

"Where'd he go?" Don't worry Suzuki-sama I'll get revenge." "Marry me Suzuki-sama." I hear as the FFF ran past the door and down the hall.

I look for my savior and see the student who they call Muttsurini. "Thanks for saving me back there, I don't-" I stop talking as soon as I notice him sharpening a knife and look at me.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, watching him expertly handle the knife in his hand.

"...It'll be over soon..." he vowed, with an eerie look on his face as he instantly pull out three knifes and

I freak out and dash out the room dodging his accurately thrown knives.

"This school is crazy!" I yell as I made a mad dash toward the room.

Atsuko-san

Covering my mouth and trying to keep tears from running down my face I said "S-sorry! I'll be back!"

As I dashed out of the room and past Himeji-san into the bathroom, I opened one of the stalls and sat down and shut the stall.

A-are you okay?" Himeji asked with concern in her voice. "Yes I'm fine" I replied

It's him! It's really him. I thought to myself, still keeping the tears back. I flashed back to 6 years ago.

"Help me! I cried. I was stuck under debris from the roof. I couldn't see, there was smoke everywhere, it was burning my eyes. I couldn't smell anything but burnt wood until I suddenly had the thought, no one is coming, and I'm going to die here. I start crying even more, I pushed the debris with all my might until my hands started to blister. "I'm over here!" I cried with even more force. What's the point? No one's going to come to me, I stared at the door, hoping it would fly open and someone would be there.

Then, whoosh! The door flies open and I see Isamu, covered in soot, face was red from crying. "Don't worry ill help you, I promise!" he told me, as soon as he said that my heart fluttered. He started running towards me and all I thought was I'm going to be saved. *_creeeek_* a piece of burning wood fell down over my head. "Nooo!" Isamu yelled as he jumped at it. He stopped it with his left hand and pushed it away, I could see it burning his hand. "I'll save you, I promised. He smiled at me and vowed. He pushed the piece of wood off of my leg and we rushed towards the exit. He had my arm over his shoulder as we rushed to the door, we finally busted through the door, into the fresh air. We immediately fell to the ground.

He was faint and his hand was bleeding so I ripped up his shirt and bandaged up his hand the same way as mommy does at work. He regained a little bit of consciousness, so I asked, "Why did you save me? You could have left and not gotten burnt as I pointed to left hand. One eye closed and the other half open he replied in a weak voice "When I was younger," he was having a hard time talking, taking breathes in between sentence, "I walked past a little boy on the side of the bridge, I asked him what was wrong, well, he told me to mind my business and so, that's what I did, about 10 minutes later the ambulance flew by me. I started worrying about the kid so I rushed back, by the time I got there the boy had already been loaded up. He had jumped off the bridge and broke his leg. I cried and cried, I thought, I could have at least helped him. From then on I vowed to help anyone in need, even if they don't say they want it." He said before he passed out. After that I ran and got mommy and we went to the hospital, they said the boy had serious burns but that he would make a full recovery. After that I started to fall in love with him, until one day he moved away….

"H-Himeji can I talk to you?" I asked still crying and holding my legs on the stall. "Yes. What do you need? I'll help you as much as I can" she said to me and made a smile. I thought wow she's really nice, and then I told her everything about the accident and him. We talked for a while and we finally left the bathroom, when we did we encountered the principal.

I burst through the door and shut it laying my back against it; I see Kinoshita-kun tied up lying on the floor, standing next to him was Yoshii wearing a proud grin. Minami and Yuuji are standing there watching him, suspiciously calm. I wonder where Himeji-san could have gone.

"Eh... Why is Kinoshita-kun tied up?" I was kind of afraid to ask, they were so calm about this.

"You can call me Hideiyoshi." He said as he jumped and twisted on the floor.

"That's not important right now, what's important is why Hideiyoshi ran from the chicken." Yuuji questioned.

As soon as Yuuji said "chicken", Hideiyoshi flinched.

"Just look at it!" Hideiyoshi yelled as he frantically scrambled away from the chicken. "Chickens are terrifying creatures! Have you looked into their eyes? There's nothing there...They are like soulless creatures." Hideiyoshi said with a shrill, barely audible voice.

"This must be serious, if the calm Hideiyoshi is freaking out like this." Akihisa said watching Hideiyoshi struggle.

"Akihisa call out your summoned beast." Yuuji commanded.

"Um, ok Yuuji, but why?" Akihisa asked.

"I just want to test something." Yuuji said putting his hand to his chin and raising an eyebrow.

"Ok... Summon!" Akihisa said naïvely as he makes a pose to call out his summoned beast.

What appeared, instead of his avatar, is a full size version of him, but wearing clown makeup and a red nose and wig.

"Gah!" Akihisa freaks out and dives behind a box. "Out! Out out out out out out!" he yells closing his eyes and hiding. No matter how much he called, it wouldn't leave; it just stood there looking at him.

"Just as I thought, your avatar shows your inner fears." Yuuji says as acts like he figured it out.

"What's the point in this?" Minami, who's been quiet this whole time inquired.

"Good question Minami, the past tests have been initiated to gather "data", and the question now is why?" Yuuji says as he starts pacing again.

"I don't care! I want the clown to stay away from me!" Akihisa cried, Freaking out and running towards the opposite side of the room.

"It's just a clown it can't be that scary." I told him.

"That's what you say! But no! Keep it away from me!" He cried, now against the wall he can do nothing but hide behind his box.

Hmmm...I wonder... I thought to myself as I walked next to Akihisa and sit down; I pull out my laptop and ask, "The teachers can create a summoning area anywhere within the school right?"

Akihisa replies "Yea basically anywhere within the gates." still eyeing the clown.

I say in a matter of fact tone "To be able to accurately update scores and relay information to the main system, there should be a wireless router, if I can decrypt the signal and create a program on my laptop to where it can interpret and use them, I can have limited access to the avatars, in theory at least."

I start typing on my computer at an inhuman speed.

Yuuji says "good thinking Kato-kun!" I was slightly irritated at how surprised he sounded.

"You can call me Isamu." I reply.

Aki was utterly confused "wait, what does that mean? You can make my avatar maxed level?!" he jumped up, forgetting about the clown for a second before hiding again.

"Heh, no, I don't think I can do that without moderator access. But I can severe the link between you and your avatar." I reassured him.

I get a blank stare from Akihisa; Yuuji says "he can force your avatar out." while face palming.

"I knew that!" he yelled back at Yuuji. "Do it Kato-kun!" he cheered.

"You can call me Isamu."

"Wait… I've heard that name before." Akihisa says as it hits him, "I got it! Did you use to go to a middle school here?"

"Eh?" I replied confused. "Let me think… I might have, I do remember something about trying to volunteer to take care of the animals, oh, and some loud kid jumping up and volunteering with a girl." I said momentary pausing from my laptop.

"I remember you! That was the job I volunteered for!" he said as he realized. "We used to go to the same middle school!"

"Oh, Yea! That was you!" we both jumped up at realizing we went to the same middle school.

"That's a nice touching story, back to the main topic." Yuuji said. I sit back down and go back to typing.

Akihisa turns around and says "Yuuji! Summon your avatar!" pointing at him.

"Like I'm that dumb!" Yuuji retaliates, pointing back at him.

"Ugh, fine!" Akihisa says hanging his head in defeat. "Hey, do you remember what we ate the last time we were at my place?" Akihisa asks.

I paused and looked up and thought, I wonder what good that'll do?

Yuuji confused by the question replies "I believe it was salmon."

A flash blinded us as Yuuji's avatar appears in front of us.

Oh, sneaky! I understand now Akihisa. Salmon sounds like summon!

It looked exactly like Yuuji, same size and everything, it was wearing a tuxedo.

Akihisa dodges a spinning kick to the head that came from Yuuji. "Akihisa You Idiot!"

"So why is this scary?" I ask. They both stop fighting to answer me.

He calms down and replies "I don't know yet... Wait... What's that on his ring finger?" as he inspects the avatar.

We look at Yuuji's avatar and there is a wedding band around his ring finger.

"What is this?" Yuuji asks meekly as he points toward the ring.

The avatar replies "Kirishima-san asked me to marry her." Yuuji froze on the spot. (*does anyone else know the real reason he is scared of this? spoiler at the end.)

"OUT!" He shoved his avatar out the window. It fell with a smack as it hit the ground, although taking a lot of damage, it didn't disappear. A number appeared above his head, it showed 223 Japanese History, and then it changed to 32 after a second. It got up and headed toward the door.

"We need to get this under control." Yuuji muttered still sweating from the shock that the avatar gave him."

"Minami! Call yours out!" Akihisa asked as he ran up to her.

"Eh?" she said, her face turned red and she was a little flustered, although Akihisa couldn't understand this I thought, seems like she'll never look twice at me.

"No!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her. I thought typical Tsundere character, why doesn't she just say something?

"All right fine!" Akihisa gave up and walked back over to me.

The clown came into his view and he bolted out the door yelling "Nooooo!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I look up from my computer to watch that spectacle.

"And done!" I said "I have preliminary control over Akihisa's avatar, when he comes back I'll tell him" I said with dignity.

"Wow you're really good with computers." Minami said as she walked up to me.

I closed the laptop and said "Heh, if you say so." I smiled and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "So, how come you haven't told him you like him yet?" I questioned.

Flabbergasted she cried "I do not!" I looked at her with a face that said really. Well, maybe… a little…" she said as she looked down and away. "Don't tell him!" she grabbed my arm to make me promise.

"Don't worry, I won't" I reassured her. She let go of my arm and took a deep breath. "How did you find out? Did Mizuki tell you?" she question, pointing her finger at me.

"No, no, nothing like that, I just noticed how you acted around him, it's quite noticeable." I told her.

"Is... Is it really that noticeable?" she asked tentatively. "A little bit, but that's okay." Wow I'm talking so easily to her! I thought to myself. Mark this as a win for me! I smiled inside. "I'll help you win his heart if you want." I told her.

"You will!?" her eyes shone, pleading for my help.

"Sure, no problem." I said.

"Thank you! She grabbed my hand and shook it up and down rapidly, "by the way, you can call me Minami." She said to me letting go of my hand.

"Is it gone yet?" Akihisa voice roars through the hallway and into the room.

"Yes it's gone!" Yuuji called out with a smirk on his face.

"Whew, I'm glad it's finally… GAH it's still there!" Akihisa said as he walked back into the room.

"Hold on Akihisa." I said, I have preliminary access to your avatar, I can force it out but I need your approval, say "Out" and ill press the command to send him away." I said opening my laptop again.

"Okay!" he said cheerfully. "Out!" I hit the key at the same time and the clown in the middle of the room vanished. Akihisa fell to the floor "Yes, it's finally gone!"

"Hey, listen to this." I said "Apparently I can have more priority if I access the server with a higher rank student. That means I can do more with a higher ranked student." I finished.

"So that means you can do everything with Himeji-san!" Akihisa said as he jumped for joy.

"Hmm. I guess so, what rank is she?" I asked.

"Sorry but that isn't going to work." Yuuji said crossing his arms. "Technically she's dead last because she failed the entrance exam.

"Too bad you picked the dumbest student to pair with." Yuuji joked.

"That's not funny!" Akihisa yelled as he rushed at Yuuji. Yuuji again swiftly dodges all the kicks and punches Akihisa dishes out. Yuuji then parries one of Akihisa's punches my grabbing the fist with his left hand then swiftly moving and graving is arm with his right hand and falling backwards to launch Akihisa against the wall behind him.

"Want some more?" Yuuji taunted, I watched as Akihisa get up from the ground and rush towards Yuuji with his signature flying kick.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING!" a loud voice rang out from the door way that forces Akihisa to stop his kick in midair. Akihisa lands directly on the floor.

"What do you want old hag? Can't you see were in the middle of something?" Yuuji says walking over towards Akihisa to grab him by the collar.

"The Experiment is over, I have enough data." She said as she threw her fan at Yuuji, this time it nails him in the side of the head and mysteriously comes back like a boomerang.

"What do you mean?" Yuuji questioned as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I helped her." Himeji-san quietly said coming out from behind her "she wanted my help, because she said "Those idiots from Class F will be no help at all." Sorry… I don't think your idiots." She reassured them with a smile.

"I tried to help too!" another voice came from behind the principal.

*Yuuji was afraid of this because he had waited 6 years to confess to Shouko according to his plan, if she asked him, then he couldn't build a new relationship from his side. He really disliked the relationship they had now, the whole shocking him with a taser and forcing him to marry her and stuff. I thought this was really cool and wanted to share it with you guys. (Volume 11 chapter 9)


End file.
